naruto
by Black White Mist
Summary: about some naruto charecters
1. Naruto

Naruto Chapter 1 The Date 

One day team 7 and team 8 were going with each other on a mission together. They were dismissed to the Forest of Death. They were to track down Ochimaru and bring him back

The day came when they had to be at the Forest of Death. Hinata could not talk to Naruto it was to hard. Sakura had trouble talking to Sasuke. Of course Naruto could not talk to Sakura. It took a while to find Ochimaru. Well they found him the only problem was catching him.

It took almost a week to catch him. But once they catched him he broke free and ran. After he got away he left the Forest of Death. They had chase after him. He headed for the Hokage. Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata got to the Hokage in time to grab Ochimaru and hand him over.

After that deed was done it was time to go home. But Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, and Sakura didn't want to. So they went on a double date. Sasuke went with Sakura and Kiba went with Hinata. They went to a Ramon noodle shop. When the date was over everyone went home.

They lived in a town where if you were outside after dark bad things would happen to you. Hinata was heading over to Kiba's house she was going to spend the night there.


	2. Its Time

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Chapter 2 The Time

When Naruto got back from the mission he want over to Ino's. They went over to a restaurant and had dinner. After that mission and the date and dinner and everything else. They all went their separate ways. Sasuke joined Ochimaru in a quest for strength and power. Sakura became a healing Nin. Naruto joined Jiraya. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino stayed in the village but didn't do any missions.

When Sasuke got strong enough he killed Ochimaru, Came back to Konohamaru. Sakura with her powers decided not to give Ochimaru his life back. Well Naruto died because he used too much chakra on a jutsu and died. So now Sasuke likes Hinata. Hinata likes Kiba. Kiba likes Ino. Ino likes Shino. Shino likes Sakura. Sakura likes Garra. Garra likes Temari. Temari likes Kankuro. Kankuro likes Tenten. Tenten likes Neji. Neji likes Rock Lee. (LOL Neji's gay.) Rock lee likes Sasuke. (LOL Neji, and Rock Lee are gay.)


	3. The Girl

Chapter 3: The Girl

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

5 years later when everyone was 13

Well Sasuke was in love. He just didn't admit it, he was in love with Hinata. Hinata wasn't ready for a boyfriend yet so they decided they would just be friends for now. Now Tenten was totally in love with Neji. When it was 6 years since their last mission Tsunade sama decided to mix up the teams a little bit. So now Sasuke was with Neji Hinata. Sakura was with Chouji and Kiba. Rock lee was with Ino and Shino. Shikamaru was with Tenten and Naruto.

Sasuke's team was team 7. Sakura's team was team 8. Rock lee's team was team 9. Last but not least Shikamaru's team was team 10. Hayate, Kakashi was team 7's sensei.

Yuhi, Kurani was team 8's sensei. Sarutobi, Asuma is team 9's sensei. Might, Guy is team 10's sensei. One day Kakashi met up with his students and told them their next mission, it was something about an old lady. He also told them they were to meet him right outside the doors to the Ninja Academy, the next day.

"Ok this is what all those years of training were for. This mission is like no other mission any of you have every faced. Here's what it is… We have to go into the Sound Ninja land and fight their Hokage. Then we have to go to the Sand Ninja land and defeat their Hokage. So on and so fourth." He waited for what they would say. "But sensei…" Hinata said with a whisper like voice. "Sensei there is no way we can fight all those people and travel all that while in one day!"

"I know that's why we will do this mission for 3 weeks, so pack for 3 weeks worth of clothes, pack a tent, pillow, and blanket. Now go home and pack we leave in 2 days. Be sure you're ready by then." "But sensei…" Hinata said again in the same voice as before.

"Yes, Hinata?" "How are we going to defeat all those people with only three weeks and only 4 people against a very powerful 1?"

"That's a good question, Sasuke and I will be using our Sharingans. While you and Neji will use your White Eyes or you can call them Byukugan. Does that answer your question Hinata?" "Yes" She said blushing while thinking about Naruto and how he is doing with Guy. She wished she could be in his team or at least see how he was doing. Sasuke was looking at Hinata wondering why she wouldn't go out with him. He really liked her but why didn't he like her back?

The team went home to their clan except for Sasuke, Hinata offered him to come to her house and sleep over for the night. He thought that if he said no she wouldn't like him anymore than how she felt about him right now. So of course he said "Yes" That night while Sasuke and Hinata were still awake he asked her why he didn't like him. "Well Sasuke kun…I kind of like a different person right now." Right when she finished her sentence she looked scared and frightened but mostly sad.

"But you told me you weren't ready for a boyfriend yet! I thought you liked me!" He stood up as fast as he could while he was yelling that. "Well… Sasuke kun" He held out a hand to silence her. He ran off, into the fog mist and darkness of the night. Hinata felt terrible of what just happened and how it would affect the team. When Sasuke was running home he bumped into a girl wearing capris and a long sleeve shirt she had the most beautiful silver hair in all the land, she also had a beautiful onyx eye and the other eye was as clear as a pool of water.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Said the girl. "My name is Yuri Ahimoto. What's your name?" "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Why are you up so late at night in capris and a long sleeve shirt?" "Because I like to take a walk during the night alone so I can get some fresh air and be alone from my crazy sister Tenten." Yuri was thinking 'Uh oh I just gave away who I am! I wonder if he noticed what I said'

"Wait your Tenten's little sister! Oh my gosh when she finds out!! She's going to kill me!" "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to lie. It's just everyone thinks I'm not as strong as her and I'm not but I want to show them that I can. I thought that you were going to say that I'm not as strong as her so I lied. I wish there was some way I could prove that I'm just as strong as she is maybe even stronger."

"Ok well in 1 month meet me right outside the Ninja Academy. Ok?" "Ok will you be helping me?" "No I'm to young but I know a very good sensei that should be able to help you. His name is Hayate, Kakashi. But he is very skilled so for the next month at 9:00 pm every night come here and train every justu you know.

"Well goodbye and goodnight." "Goodbye Sasuke Uchiha and good night." They winked at each other and they both started to run home.


	4. Should I?

Chapter 4: Should I?

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Naruto

By: Cheetah Lover 

While Yuri was on her way home she stopped and thought 'should I meet him there? Maybe there is no Hayate, Kakashi what if he wants to kidnap me and kill me?' Right then she stopped thinking and started to run home. When she got home she carefully opened the door to her home. She turned a tiny bit of the light on and saw he parents standing there mad. Her mom was tapping her foot on the wooden floor when she does that you are in so much trouble.

Her mom started yelling "Yuri you know you were supposed to be in bed 3 hours ago!!! Where were you? Your father and me were worried sick about you!" "Mom I like to take a walk every night so I can get some fresh air and get away from Tenten!" "Why would you want to get away from your sister Yuri?" "Because mom every time someone sees her and me together they say to me you should get stronger so you can be like your big sister. It really annoys me and it makes me feel better so I get away from the family every night and take a walk by myself."

"Ok fine that's good enough for me from now on you go out at 10:00pm every night and take a walk by yourself to calm down from the day but I want you home my 1:00am ok?"

"Thank you so much! I love you both!" She whispered as loud as she could but didn't talk or yell. Yuri ran to her room so excited. The next day she considered going but she made up her mind It was a absolute yes.

1½ month later

Yuri met Uchiha, Sasuke and Hayate, Kakashi right outside the doors to Ninja Academy. Kakashi was surprised when he saw how young the girl was. Kakashi said, "Ok Yuri and Sasuke go over there" He pointed a finger to where he wanted them to go. "Yuri I want to see some of the Justus you know." Sasuke and Yuri went to where he pointed. Yuri started to do hand seals. In a millisecond she shot out about 15 fireballs out of her mouth. Kakashi was stunned, she did another one this one where she multiplied herself into 15 people, and then she shot out of her mouth a huge fireball.

"Ok I have seen enough, you will be my apprentice when I am not working with my team for now on Yuri I will meet you here at 10:00pm every night and we will work on different Justus and I will teach you how to control your chakra." Yuri was looking back and forth from Sasuke to her new sensei. Sasuke was looking at her so happy for her for the first time that Kakashi has known Sasuke for the first time every he saw Sasuke smile.

Yuri received the message of his look she knew he was asking her in his mind 'Will you be my girlfriend' She said aloud on purpose "Yes Sasuke I will" Sasuke went over to hug her. Right then and there Kakashi's girlfriend came up. Sasuke started to ask, "What's your girlfriends name sensei?" Kakashi started to talk but he was so rudely interrupted by his girlfriend. She said, "My name is Hakimo Itacu." Hakimo was wearing a pear of pants with a sleeve less shirt and of course the vest jonin wear. Hakimo had beautiful black hair and white crystal eyes. She was carrying a baby in her arms. Yuri was being polite and asking what the baby's name was. "His name is Shinto Itacu. Once Kakashi and me get married I will be Hakimo Hayate and this will be Shinto Hayate." "Shinto is such a cute name!" Yuri said with excitement. Sasuke said with no emotion on his face, "Cool name." He was actually thinking 'What kind of name is Shinto?'


End file.
